Don't Get Close
by Jealous Rage
Summary: [AU]When Kagome suddenly finds herself in various encounters with the new student, Sesshomaru, she comes to realize that maybe her life isn't as boring as she originally thought.
1. New Arrival

**Don't Get Close**

**New Arrival**

As Kagome Higurashi walked down the sidewalk towards her school, all she could think about was how dull her day would inevitably be. It was the same everyday. She got up, got dressed, and went to school. At school, she would talk with her friends, do her work, then go home. Once she got home, it was homework, then supper, then some quality television before bed. To put it bluntly, she was bored of her life.

As she walked on, deep in thought, the sixteen year old girl was unaware of the person that was currently running to catch up with her. She didn't even react when the newcomer finally reached her, and threw his arm around her shoulders. However, when he spoke, she winced slightly.

"So Kagome. Don't you feel that it's about time me and you became an offical couple?" Kouga, the wolf demon, was a bit obsessive when it came to Kagome. She continually turned him down, but gently. Regardless of his annoying habits, he was a friend.

"Sorry Kouga, but I just don't feel like getting involved with someone right now." She smiled in positive way, hoping to avoid hurting the wolf's feelings. Kouga just shrugged indifferently.

"I understand. Just remember, I'll always be here for you." Kagome nodded, then resumed walking. Kouga remained beside her. From then on however, they walked in silence.

After about ten minutes, Kagome caught sight of her school. The tall buildings of Southern Secondary School glinted dully in the morning sunlight. Already she could hear the sounds of hundreds of students mixing and talking, no doubt sharing stories of their weekend antics.

Kagome sighed at the sounds. She really hated Mondays. At that moment, her and Kouga finally entered the school grounds. She looked around, her uninterested eyes taking in the sight of hundreds of humans and humanoid demons talking to each other. She continued looking until her eyes fell upon a welcome sight.

Standing in the parking lot, leaning against a silver Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren, was Kagome's friend, and former boyfriend, Inuyasha Taisho. The only reason she actually knew the name of the car was because he wouldn't stop showing it off. He liked to show his expensive possessions to anyone who would look.

Standing beside the half demon were two more of Kagome's friends; Sango Taijaya and Rin Taisho. Sango had been Kagome's best friend since elementary school, and Rin, who was Inuyasha's adopted sister, sometimes hung out with Kagome and her friends, even though Rin was only fourteen years old.

Quickly dodging away from Kouga, Kagome made her way over to her friends, weaving in and out of the crowds of students in between. After about five minutes, she finally managed to reach her intended target. She was greeted cheerfully by both girls, and recieved a gruff, but well meaning greeting from Inuyasha.

"Hello, Kagome. How was your weekend?"

"How's it going Kagome?"

"Hey, Kagome."

Kagome smiled warmly at all three of them before responding. "How's it going, guys? Anything good going on today?" Expecting the usual answer of nothing going on, Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha let out a vicious snarl and followed it with a string of violent curses. She turned a questioning look on Sango, who responded with a shrug.

Rin, however, knew what was up. With a grin, she started explaining. "We found out on Saturday that there's going to be a new addition to the school, starting today." She paused there, which caused Kagome to become agitated, thinking about why a new student would be causing Inuyasha to act so violently. Finally, Rin expanded on her explanation.

"Sesshomaru, our brother, is starting school here today. Inuyasha hates his guts. I don't know why though. He always treats me well. Him and Inuyasha just never got along. And now, he's decided to come back to town, and resume his schooling here." Kagome was left pondering this new development.

She was slightly miffed at first. She had known Inuyasha for years, and had dated him for a few months, and she hadn't even known that he had a brother. Then, she thought about what Rin had said, about how Inuyasha hated his brother, and figured that he had simply not wanted to talk about his sibling.

With that settled, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and started questioning him. "How old is he?"

Inuyasha snarled, then decided to answer her questions. "He's eighteen. He is the twelfth grade." Kagome nodded.

"Is he here right now? What does he look like?" But Inuyasha had answered enough questions. He merely snarled in response, his silver hair swaying and his golden eyes flashing, then voiced his annoyance.

"You'll know him when you see him." With that, the hanyou turned and made his way towards the door that was the main entry point of the school, but not before giving his car a loving pat before he left. Kagome was left alone with Sango and Rin.

Kagome took the time to study her two friends. Sango was about her height, with chestnut brown hair, tied into a high ponytail. She was dressed in a white tank top and tight jeans. The only makeup she wore was a bright red eyeshadow. Rin, also wearing a white tank top, but instead of jeans, she was wearing a midlength blue skirt. Her own long black was hair was also tied into a high ponytail. She wore no makeup.

Kagome compared their appearances to her own. Her long black hair was worn straight and reach down to the middle of her back. She was clothed in a blue t-shirt and a short black skirt.

Kagome sighed, but further thinking was interrupted by the arrival of another friend.

This time, it was Miroku Houshi. He was a year older than Kagome and Sango, but always hung around them. He was clearly smitten with Sango, but he had wandering hands, so Sango refused point blank to get in a serious relationship with him.

Kagome smirked everytime Sango turned him down. It was obvious that Sango was attracted to the pervert. He was goodlooking, with his short, perpetually messy black hair and violet eyes.

As soon as he arrived, Miroku was immediately met with the wary gazes of Sango and Kagome. Rin, however, was safe from his advances for two reasons: one, he considered her a bit too young for his tastes, and two, Inuyasha would beat the shit out of him if he touched his little sister.

"Hello ladies. I presume your weekends were as good as mine?" When he was met with cold gazes once again, he sighed inwardly and changed the subject.

"Well, I noticed that Inuyasha appeared to be even more grumpy than usual this morning. Any particular cause for this?"

"Sesshomaru is coming back to school today." This managed to momentarily silence the pervert. He vividly remembered the only time he had met Inuyasha's and Rin's older sibling. The full blooded demon had simply stared at him with an unwavering gaze, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. When Miroku had attempted to break the silence by cracking a rather crude joke, Sesshomaru had calmly told him to shut up or risk being physically injured. Miroku had soon decided to leave. That had been two years ago, and he had never seen Sesshomaru since.

At that moment, the bell rang to signal that the students should begin making their way to their first period class.

As soon as they entered the doors, Rin said goodbye and made her way off towards a nearby hallway. All of the lockers for the ninth graders were on the first floor. Sango and Kagome had to go to the second floor and Miroku had to go to the third.

As soon as Kagome reached her locker, she opened the locked, opened the door and shoved her unneeded books into it. Then, she reset the lock and made her way to her first period class, which was computers. It was an open class, which meant that anybody grade level could take it. Unfortunately, it also happened to be on the fourth floor, which meant that Kagome had to ascend two more sets of stairs before she could reach it.

Kagome boring day suddenly became more lively as soon as she reached the fourth floor. As she turned into a long hallway, she accidently ran into a large form. Although the obstacle remained standing, he lost his grip on the binder he was holding and it hit the floor with a dull thump.

Kagome started to apologize, but she was cut off by a large hand being clasped around her throat. She looked up into the angry face of Shuran, a large and rather mean panther demon. He was known to attack humans and demons with little provocation. In this case, he simply grasped Kagome by the neck and slammed her backwards into a locker.

"What the hell, you bitch." His snarling face was thrust within inches of her own. When no answer was forthcoming from Kagome, the enraged panther suddenly drew back his fist and made as if to punch her in the face.

However, before the blow fell, a cold voice suddenly interrupted. "Move." The voice sounded like it came from someone who was used to being obeyed without question. However, Shuran simply snarled and returned his attention to the frightened girl still clutched in his enormous hand. This, however, turned out to be a mistake.

A clawed hand suddenly closed over Shuran's raised fist. The panther attempted to wrench his arm from the newcomer's grip, but he was unsuccessful. Shuran released Kagome and attempted to turn and face the new threat. Unfortunately for him, this was also a pointless exercise.

Before the large panther even turned halfway, another clawed hand was suddenly clutched around the back of his neck. In a sudden flurry of movement, Shuran was propelled headfirst across the hallway, where he was met head on by another set of locker, immediately rendering him unconscious.

Kagome, rubbing her sore neck, looked towards her savior, and was surprised to see his retreating back, adorned by long, silver hair. Hurrying to catch up with the demon, Kagome stuttered out her thanks. She was met, however, by silence.

Thinking this behaviour to be incredibly rude, Kagome positioned herself in front of the newcomer, forcing him to stop his walking. He looked down at her from his considerable height with his golden eyes. Kagome took in the blue crescent moon on forehead and the purple stripes on his cheeks.

Looking over the rest of him, which was clothed in a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, and loose fitting black pants, Kagome couldn't help but notice the obvious muscles that were evident underneath his shirt. Her attention was suddenly brought back to his face when he spoke.

"Do you see something interesting?" Kagome blushed brightly, and started to respond to his comment, which was delivered in the same emotionless voice that he appeared to always speak in.

"I just wanted to thank you for getting rid of Shuran. He's just a bully, and he doesn't care who gets hurt." The demon merely shrugged.

"He was in my way." Kagome figured that was the best comment she could get out of him so she decided to switch tact.

"I'm Kagome, by the way. Kagome Higurashi. You're Sesshomaru, aren't you?" He nodded. Kagome continued on. "Inuyasha really seems to hate you. You should have seen him this morning." He nodded once again.

When Kagome opened her mouth to speak again, Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"I believe that we should get to class." With that, he resumed his walk down the hallway, leaving Kagome follow after him.

As she neared her classroom, she noticed that Sesshomaru had entered it. Sighing quietly, she entered as well, taking the only empty seat, which happened to be located to the right of Sesshomaru's seat. In this computer class, students were required to sit at desks for a few minutes before they could log onto the computers and begin their assigned work.

As Kagome sat quietly, rubbing her slightly sore throat, and listening to the teacher talking about today's assignment, she heard a whispering voice that made her cringe. Looking to her right, she was greeted by the sight of Hojo, the most annoying guy on the planet.

He was just as obsessive as Kouga towards Kagome, but unlike Kouga, he was unable to ever take a hint, even when Kagome told him point blank that she would never date him. When she had sat down, she hadn't even noticed that he was sitting right beside her.

Putting on a kind smile, Kagome whispered back at him. "Quiet, Hojo. The teacher is talking." Hojo nodded, but continued speaking anyways.

"I know, but I just wanted to ask if you a question. Would you go to the movies with me on Wednesday night?" Kagome remained silent for a moment. In her head, she was asking herself what could Hojo's problem be. She obviously didn't like him, but he kept on trying. This time, however, she was struck by a brilliant idea.

"Sorry, Hojo, but I already have a boyfriend and he is very possessive. I don't think he'd like it if I went anywhere with you." She smirked inwardly at her lie, expecting Hojo to immediately back down. Unfortunately, she had misjudged his courage.

"Really? Who is he? I want to meet him." Kagome went white at this and started thinking of a way to get out of this. When she didn't respond immediately, Hojo spoke a bit louder.

"Well, who is he?" At that moment, someone must have been looking down on Kagome with great favour, because someone decided to step in and save her.

With a low growl, Sesshomaru turned to look at Hojo over top of Kagome. "I'm her boyfriend." With that, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Kagome's. Her eyes immediately widened and she tensed, but soon she started to relax into the kiss. However, at that moment, her luck ran out.

The teacher, Mr. Smith, chose that moment to point out the new student, Sesshomaru, to the class. Everybody turned in their seats to get a look at him. They were all greeted by the sight of Sesshomaru kissing Kagome, who immediately turned bright red and pulled away. Hojo was looking on in disbelief.

After a few chuckles sprang up, then died back down, everybody returned their attention to the lesson. Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eye at Sesshomaru, who was leaning back in his chair as if nothing had occurred. Blushing again, she placed her head on her desk, and attempted to forget her embarrassment.

Well, at least today isn't turning out as boring as I thought it would, she thought.

* * *

I felt like writing a highschool fic for some unknown reason. Remember to review after every chapter. 

Thank You!


	2. A Friend

**Don't Get Close**

**A Friend**

As Kagome hurried to her next class, an hour later, she was still reliving her embarrassment at being kissed by, basically, a complete stranger. Although she did feel grateful for not having to deal with Hojo anymore, she still thought it was rather presumptuous of Sesshomaru to claim he was her boyfriend, regardless of the fact that he wasn't.

Kagome knew without a doubt that within the hour, everybody would have heard about the incident. Halfway through class, one girl, who was known as a notorious rumour spreader, had been excused to go to the bathroom and hadn't returned for at least half an hour. Kagome knew that she had been out telling everybody who would listen about how Kagome was making out with a guy who had only been at the school for less than one hour. She dreaded having to step into the cafeteria at lunch, knowing that everybody would be looking at her.

With those thoughts in her mind, Kagome entered her second period class, math. She felt relieved for a moment, knowing that since it was a tenth grade class, Sesshomaru couldn't be in it. Her relief, however, was very short lived.

As soon as she entered the room, her eyes were drawn to a mane of bright silver hair, located near the front of the class. Since Inuyasha wasn't in this class, Kagome knew that it could only be one person. She sighed in resignation when he turned to the door, confirming her fears.

Avoiding his gaze, Kagome quickly hurried to a seat, conveniently located beside Sango. Her suspicions about the rumour spreading girl were confirmed when Sango gave her a knowing grin. This prompted Kagome to once again bury her head in her hands.

After a moment, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. Silently, she wondered why a twelfth grade student would be in a tenth grade math class. The only conclusion she could come to was that Sesshomaru was a stupid guy who failed math. She grinned at this. However, her amusement didn't last long.

Standing up at the front of the class, Mrs. Jones, the teacher, beckoned for Sesshomaru to stand beside her. A few students chuckled lightly to see the very tall demon standing beside the very short human, but the immediately shut up when she spoke.

"I don't know if anybody knows who this is, but his name is Sesshomaru. He will be the peer tutor for this math class due to his impressive scoring on his previous math exams. Hopefully he'll be able to help some of the less intelligent of you." Once again, several students chuckled, while the less intelligent students made angry faces at the teacher.

After the noises died down, Mrs. Jones indicated for Sesshomaru to take a seat, then she went on with the day's lesson. Kagome was mortified when she noticed that the only empty seat was right beside her. She tensed, dreading the conversation that she thought was inevitable.

However, she was mistaken. Sesshomaru placed himself in the chair, and leaned back. He stared straight ahead and remained silent. He seemed quite content to remain that way for the class. Kagome let out a relieved breath, then settled in for the remainder of the class.

As soon as the class was over, Kagome and Sango hurried to their lockers, and then went to find their friends in the cafeteria. As soon as they entered, Kagome felt the eyes on her, but she decided to ignore them. She quickly spotted her friends and the two made their way over to them. They were greeted by a very pissed of hanyou.

"What the hell, Kagome! You kissed my fucking brother!" Kagome sighed at the angry greeting. Reaching out, she grabbed Inuyasha's dog-like ear and twisted sharply. With a yelp of pain, Inuyasha wrenched himself out of her grip. Although he still seemed angry, he decided to remain silent.

"Listen up, dumbass, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. He was just trying to get Hojo to shut up." Suddenly Kagome realized that the previously loud and bustling cafeteria had gone silent.

Turning around, Kagome glared at everybody."What the hell is everybody looking at?" Everybody suddenly returned to there conversation, slightly shaken up by Kagome's obvious anger and intense glare.

Letting out an angry breath, Kagome plopped down on a chair and sat staring out of a window. All she could think was how could that day get any worse. Her friends, noticing her immensely bad mood, decided to eat their lunch in silence and leave her alone.

After about five minutes, the cafeteria once again went silent. Kagome looked to the entrance and saw the reason. Sesshomaru had just entered the room.

When he entered, everybody watched as he swept the room with his gaze, before it fell on an empty table. Then, staring straight ahead, he started to make his way over to it. However, his progress was halted when two large figures stood up in front of him. He stopped and looked at them with an expressionless gaze.

Kagome looked at the two and sighed loudly. They two were brothers; Hiten and Manten. They called themselves the Thunder Brothers and they happened to hang around with Shuran. She knew, without a doubt, that they were going to exact some type of revenge on Sesshomaru for injuring their friend.

"You made a big mistake today, buddy. No one touches one of our friends and gets away unscathed." Hiten, said all this with a loud voice, but he might as well have been talking to a wall for all the reaction that it got. Sesshomaru continued to look at the two as if they were nothing but shit on the bottom of his shoe.

A sharp bark of laughter suddenly split the silence. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha in surprise. The laughter had come from him. When he saw the question in her eyes, he snorted, then explained.

"As much as I hate my brother, I have to say that those two won't even last a minute against him. They are being stupid. My brother has no conscience. He will do whatever he wants to them." Inuyasha's confident prediction was proved true only seconds later when Kagome's attention was drawn back to the developing conflict by a sudden yelp of pain.

Sesshomaru stood there, a clawed hand wrapped around the throat of each brother. With little effort, he lifted both off of the ground to his eye level. Then, he spoke.

"Never cross me again. Next time, I will not be so lenient." With that, he casually tossed both brothers backwards. He made as if to continue to his chosen table, but he was interrupted by the angry yell of Hiten, who had got back to his feet and once again attempted to assault Sesshomaru.

This time, Sesshomaru merely gripped the stubborn demon with his left hand and then raised his right hand into the air. Hiten braced for the strike that he thought was about to fall, but his eyes widened when he saw what was really happening.

Sesshomaru's hand had begun to glow a sickly green colour. Sizzling was heard as drops of acid fell from his fingers and onto the floor.

"I told you that I would not tolerate a second attack." With that said, Sesshomaru plunged his glowing claws into Hiten's unprotected stomach. Many people screamed in horror and a few people threw up. The smell of burning flesh was quite apparent.

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru withdrew his hands from Hiten, who had been rendered unconscious from the pain. Luckily for him, the acid had melted his flesh, which had flowed down and sealed his wound.

Dropping the comatose demon, Sesshomaru proceeded to turn to the rest of the cafeteria. After staring around at them for moments in silence, he suddenly spoke.

"Take that as a warning. Next time, death will be the outcome." With that said, Sesshomaru finally made it to his table. Once there, he sat down, pulled an mp3 player from his pocket, and put on his headphones, effectively blocking out the mutterings of the other students.

Meanwhile, Kagome had watched this display of power with mixed feelings. Although the smell of burning flesh had been disgusting, she felt that it was good for new students to stand up to the assholes who thought that they were rulers of the school.

Unfortunately, Kagome figured that Sesshomaru would soon be getting an angry speech from the principal. It was strictly forbidden for demons to use their powers on school grounds. More than once, various humans and weak demons had been hospitalized from a multitude of unnatural injuries.

Minutes later, Kagome saw something that surprised her immensely. The principal, Mr. James, who happened to be a wolf demon, hurried into the cafeteria. He had obviously heard that a disturbance had occurred, and he had come to deal out punishment. Kagome felt a little sorry for Sesshomaru because Mr. James was known by all the students to be a real hardass. No breaks for anyone was his number one rule.

"What happened here?" The loud question was answered instantly by a multitude of people.

"The new guy messed up Hiten." This seemed to be the main message that got through to the principal. Turning in a circle, he appeared to search for the "new guy". When his eyes fell on Sesshomaru, they widened.

"Well, since no fatal damage was caused, I don't think there will be any problem." With this said, the suddenly uncomfortable looking demon whirled around and quickly exited the room, leaving hundreds of students gaping at his retreating figure with shock.

Kagome was the first one to speak. "What the hell just happened?" A loud snort beside her drew her attention. Once again, it had originated from Inuyasha.

"Were you expecting my dickhead of a brother to get in any trouble? He never will." This statement was greeted by questioning looks from everyone around Inuyasha. After a poke in the ribs from Miroku, he elaborated on his statement.

"Didn't you retards notice the markings on his face. They mark him as the next Demon Lord of this entire country. A soon as our dad either kicks the bucket or surrenders his command, Sesshomaru inherits the job. No self respecting demon wants to do anything to anger a future lord." This was greeted by silence. This time, Miroku spoke first.

"Why do they all treat you like shit, then?" A bark of laughter greeted this question.

"I'm not an official heir to the 'throne'. I'm half human. Plus, I was born second. I not important." After this was said, Inuyasha muttered something angrily under his breath, then got up and quickly left the cafeteria.

At that moment, the bell rang, signalling that it was time for everybody to get to third period. In Kagome's case, that was gym. Luckily, Sango was also in that class with her. Kouga and Inuyasha were in it too, but they mostly skipped it.

As they were heading to the women's locker room to get changed, Kagome suddenly decided that she'd had enough schooling for the day. Indicating that Sango should follow her, Kagome turned left, instead of right, and headed outside.

Once outside, Kagome explained herself to her best friend. "I just don't feel like putting up with everybody's crap anymore today. I'm just going to go home. If any teachers ask, tell them that I was sick." After Sango nodded and went back inside, Kagome turned and made her way off through the parking lot.

She had intended to ask Inuyasha for a ride home, but as soon as she entered the parking lot, she immediately knew that the hanyou and his car had already left. Sighing loudly, she resigned herself to walking home and started off.

As soon as she left school grounds, the day got even worse. Without even a bit of a warning, the skies opened up and the rain started pouring down. Raising her fist dramatically to the sky, Kagome shook it angrily and gritted her teeth, cursing her shitty luck.

Once again however, in a sea of bad luck, a tiny little bit of good luck suddenly showed it face. The roar of an engine suddenly came up beside Kagome, then stopped. When she turned to it, expecting to see the shiny silver of Inuyasha's Mercedes, she was greeted by a pitch balck paint job on a very different car. From the shape of the car, she guessed that it was a Corvette, but the dark tint on the windows kept her from identifying the driver.

After staring for a minute, Kagome assumed that the car was waiting for her, so she stepped up and opened the passenger side door. She was greeted by the sight of Sesshomaru's unsmiling face. After another minute, he beckoned, impatiently, for her to get in.

Without another moment's hesitation, Kagome sat down in the seat and closed the door. As Sesshomaru restarted the engine, Kagome muttered her thanks.

"Uh, thanks for giving me a ride. I would have had to walk home in the rain." When the only response that this got was a curt nod, Kagome began to get annoyed, but she didn't say anything. After another minute, she tried again.

"Well, math class is pretty easy, isn't it?" When there wasn't even so much as a nod this time, Kagome finally let all the frustrations of the day bubble to the surface.

"What the hell is your problem! If you didn't have anything to say, why did you pick me up? You are the most messed up person I know. I don't if you treat all of your friends like this, but if you do, I really wonder why they hang around with you." After this liitle explosion, Kagome expected to be thrown from the moving vehicle. However, a different response was triggered.

"I do not have friends. People either fear me or hate me. There are no others. Do not lecture me on treating people correctly. I saw you walking in the rain and decided to offer you a ride and then you yell at me. If you treat all of your friends like that, I wonder why they hang around with you." This speech was delivered in an expressionless tone, but Kagome still felt bad from hearing it. She felt a bit guilty for flying off the handle at a guy who was just attempting to be nice.

After this, an uncomfortable silence filled the car. After suffering through it for a few minutes, Kagome suddenly spotted a cd that was popping out of the cd player. Without any hesitation, she reached out and pushed it into the player, hoping for something to break the silence.

Immediately, the car was filled with the sound of Sic, by Slipknot. Kagome jumped in shock at the loudness. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore that she saw Sesshomaru smirk slightly. Grinning goodnaturedly, she shrugged.

"I was expecting something classical. You don't seem the type to listen to Slipknot." He shrugged so slightly that it was barely visible.

"Everybody likes different things, I guess. At least it's not the Backstreet Boys, or something gay like that." Sesshomaru gave another curt nod after this observation. After that, Kagome leaned back and listened to the music.

After five minutes, Kagome realized that the car stopped. Looking at Sesshomaru, she noticed that he was looking at her as if waiting for her to do something.

"What?" When he pointed out the windshield, she looked out and noticed that he was parked in her driveway. She looked back at him in surprise.

"How did you know where I live?"  
"I can smell your scent coming strongly from the place. I assume that it is the correct location?" When she nodded, he smirked slightly. Taking the hint, she quickly opened the door and went to get out. Then, she remembered her manners.

"Uh, do you want to something to drink or something?" She figured the least she could do was offer the guy something for his troubles. After a moment of apparent pondering, he gave his answer by opening his own door and exiting his car.

Getting out her keys, Kagome led him to the door and unlocked it before stepping inside and indicating that he should follow her. As she went to enter the kitchen, she called back to him.

"Just go to your left, into the living room. I'll be there in a minute." After this, she got a pepsi out of the fridge and followed him into the living room.  
As soon as she entered, she noticed that he was looking at a picture of her family. "That's my brother, Souta. He's only twelve. He's at school right now. And that's my mom. She's at work but she'll be back soon." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Only three people live here." This observation was met with silence. Then, Kagome spoke.

"Yes. My father died when I was seven and my mom doesn't really have time to date." He nodded again, then turned and accepted the can she had been holding out to him.

"Uh, you can take off your jacket if you want. It's pretty warm in here." Sesshomaru responded to this quickly.

"I'd prefer to leave it on."

"Why?" When he didn't respond for a while, Kagome suddenly felt foolish for badgering him, but as she was about to apologize, he suddenly moved. Reaching up, he grasped the cuff of his leather jacket and pulled it up to the elbow. This exposed his forearm, and the wide purple stripes that circled it, all the way up.

"Many people find my marking strange. I prefer to cover the larger ones up. It makes it easier for me. I avoid many questions." Kagome nodded in understanding. Suddenly, unbidden, her hand stretched out and she started to gently trace the stripe. Only after he tensed did she realize what she was doing. Them she blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering if the were like tatoos or something else?"

"They are birthmarks. They designate me as the next lord." Once again, Kagome nodded. Then, attempting to change the subject from her companion's body, she drew back on the speech he had made in the car.

"What did you mean when you said that you don't have any friends?" This was greeted by silence. For a second, Kagome thought that she had crossed a personal line, but right at that moment, he started speaking.  
"I meant exactly what I said. I have no friends. People do not wish to be near me. Either they fear my power, or they hate me because I will rule them one day. It is very simple." Kagome immediately pitied the demon standing in front of her.

However, before she could say anything, he suddenly nodded his head slightly. "I thank you for the drink. I will see you tomorrow." With that said, he turned and left the house. After a second, Kagome heard an engine roar to life, then speed away. Almost immediately, the door was reopened and Kagome's mother entered the room.

"What are you doing home from school, and who was that guy that just left here in that black car?" Kagome was silent for a minute before answering.

"He's a friend."

* * *

In this story, there are four classes a day, plus lunch. Remember to review.

Thank You!


	3. Lessons Learned

**Don't Get Close**

**Lessons Learned**

Luckily for Kagome, her mother was pretty cool. Once she assured her that she hadn't been doing anything funny with Sesshomaru, no more questions were raised. Kagome simply told her that Sesshomaru had offered her a ride home and she had invited him in for a drink.

Now, hours later, Kagome was in her room, still pondering Sesshomaru's words. She felt extremely sorry for the demon. Even though he was powerful and rich, he had no friends. _Although, _she thought suddenly, _he doesn't really seem to encourage anybody._

Still, however, she couldn't stop thinking that everbody needed at least somebody to be friends with. At that moment, she silently decided that she would attempt to be friendly towards the cold demon.

With that issue settled, Kagome decided that she should work on her homework from math class. Going to her cd player, she inserted a burnt cd and pressed play. Immediately, I Stand Alone, by Godsmack, started playing. Next, she went and got her work out, then sat down at her small writing desk.

However, as she stared at the pages, nothing made sense. After a half an hour of this, in which time nothing came to her, the phone suddenly rang. Quickly pausing her music, Kagome picked up the phone and answered breathlessly.

"Hello, Higurashi residence." Kagome's formal greeting was met by gruff laughter.

"Kagome, it's Inuyasha. Miroku decided that he was going to get together with some of our friends and he figured he would do it at my house. Sango wanted to know if you want to come over." Kagome thought about it for about two seconds before responding.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can get a ride." After a quick good bye, Inuyasha hung up and Kagome was left to find a ride to her friend's house. She went to ask her mother, only to find that she was gone. When she asked Souta where their mom had gone, he told her she went to pick up a few goroceries. Looking out the window at the darkness, and knowing her mother's love for coffee, Kagome figured that she wouldn't be back for at least another hour.

This left Kagome with few options. So, after a few minutes of thinking, she decided to call Inuyasha and ask him to come and pick her up. Unfortunately, she hadn't called him in a long time and she couldn;t remember his number.

When she went to searcg for the phone book, she noticed that the new one had just come in that morning and was sitting on the counter. Opening it, she quickly flipped to the t's. After a minute, she found the name she was searching for; Taisho. As soon as she saw the name, she wrote down te number beside it and closed the book.

Picking up the phone, she quickly dialed the number. After three rings, somebody picked up.

"Hello. Is Inuyasha there?" After a moment, the person responded, catching Kagome off guard.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong number. My brother does not live here." The cold voice surprised Kagome. She immediately realized her mistake. She must have wrote down the wrong Taisho.

"Sorry to bug you, Sesshomaru. I'll try a different number." As she was about to hang up, a cold command stopped her.

"Wait." Slowly, Kagome put the phone back up to her ear. "This is Kagome, is it not?"

"Yes."

"I would have thought that you would know Inuyasha's number."

"Yeah, well, I haven't called him in a while, so I forgot. A bunch of our friends are at his house and he called to invite me over. My mom went out, so I was calling back to ask for a ride." Kagome didn't know why she was explaining herself, but she did anyways.

"I see. I happen to be going there to speak to my father. I will pick you up on the way." With that, he hung up, leaving Kagome standing there, wondering whether to be happy about the ride or pissed off because of Sesshomaru's rather abrupt way to end conversations. After a moment's contemplation, she settled on being happy for the ride.

Hurrying down the stairs, Kagome paused suddenly. She had no idea how long it would take for Sesshomaru to get to her house. For all she knew, he could live an hour away. However, her questions were answer fifteen minutes later when she saw lights in the driveway.

Quickly going out the door, she was greeted by the sight of the pitch black car parked in the driveway. If it weren't for the lights, she wouldn't have been able to see it. Moving forward quickly, she pulled open the passenger side door and got in.

Looking to her left, she was greeted by the sight of Sesshomaru, staring straight ahead. He gave a nod to acknowledge her presence, before backing out of her driveway, and driving off into the night.

The two occupants of the car remained silent for most of the drive. However, after fifteen minutes, Kagome suddenly spoke.

"I've come to a conclusion about you." Looking out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw him smirk slightly. Then, she continued.

"I've decided that you are an arrogant, emotionless jackass." At this, his smirk grew more pronounced and he looked as if he was about to speak. Before he could, however, Kagome cut him off.

"However, you do have some redeeming qualities." This time, he didn't even attempt to speak. He merely let her continue.

"You can be nice, and you did save me from Shuran, however much you try to deny it. I believe that I could be your friend. But you have to stop acting so cold. It's really annoying." After this, Kagome was silent again, letting her little speech sink in. However, when he didn't respond for a few minutes, she grew curious.

"Well, do you have anything to say to me?" After a few moments more, he finally responded.

"I will reserve final judgement on you until after I have observed you for a while longer. As of now, you seem to be quite pushy and perhaps a little violent. Although, I cannot blame you. You have known my brother for far too long." Kagome snorted at this.

"Ha. Me, violent? This coming from the person who shoved his hand through a guy's stomach at lunch today." After that, she started to laugh. When she glanced at her companion, he was smirking once again.

At that moment, Kagome finally noticed, by the view through the windshield, that they had arrived at their destination. The car was currently being piloted up the long driveway, towards the house, or rather, the mansion.

When they reached the house, Sesshomaru quickly shut off the engine and exited the car, closely followed by Kagome. The two, without say another word, made their way to the front door. Kagome paused in her automatic gesture of knocking as Sesshomaru merely opened the door and stepped inside. Shrugging, Kagome followed him.

The main door opened up into a large room, with a giant staircase at the far side, and numerous small doors on the sides. Without even pausing, Sesshomaru started up the stairs, with Kagome trailing behind him. She knew that everybody was most likely in Inuyasha's room, which was on the second floor.

When they reached the second floor, Kagome expected Sesshomaru to climb the next staircase, to the third floor, where his father's study was located. However, as she turned to go to Inuyasha's room, he remained with her.

Curious, she halted and turned to him. "Where are you going?" He looked at her silently for a moment before smirking slightly.

"I sense that some type of confrontation will soon take place. I merely want to be there to witness it." With these cryptic words, he resumed walking, and Kagome followed after him, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

Finally, they reached Inuyasha's room. This time, it was Kagome who walked in without knocking. As soon as she entered, she noticed that there was somebody there who shouldn't be. Hojo.

He was sitting in a chair, watching quietly as Inuyasha and Miroku sparred, bare handed. Sango was on Inuyasha's bed, laughing at their antics, as well as Rin. At first, Kagome couldn't figure out why Hojo was there. The stupid guy annoyed Inuyasha immensely.

Her further ponderings were interrupted however, because at that moment, Hojo looked up and spotted her. He smiled and started to walk towards her. Kagome her a sound behind her and whirled around to see Sesshomaru still standing behind her, unseen by Hojo.

Turning back, she was just in time to greet Hojo. "Hello Kagome. I have something important to tell you." Kagome merely smiled and indicated for him to speak.

"I know that you have a boyfriend now, but I have to say that I think that he's all wrong for you. Apparently he's quite violent. No doubt he's nothing but a dumb brute." Everything went silent at that. They had all notied Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was looking at Hojo with a look of pity in his eyes, no doubt imagining the beating that he was about to recieve.

However, that did not occur. Rather than Sesshomaru exposing his presence to defend himself, Kagome leapt to his defence.

"You're wrong, Hojo. He's actually very smart, and I don't think that he'd appreciate being called stupid." Hojo shrugged.

"Yes, well, I believe that I would be better for you. Let's go out for something to eat. I can convince you that I'm right for you." With that, he grabbed her arm and started to pull her to the door. However, she fought back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Yanking back, she wrenched her arm from his grasp and took a step backwards, her anger quite obvious on her face. However, Hojo must have been dumber than he looked.

Reaching out again, he grasped her arm. "Come on. Just one date. I'm sure I can convince you." Unfortunately for Hojo, Sesshomaru chose that moment to become involved. Stepping forward, he stood directly behing him and waited.

As soon as Hojo told Kagome to come with him, he turned around, only to come face to face with Sesshomaru. Or, rather, face to chin, because the demon was significantly taller than the human.

"Release her." The command was spoken in a cold voice, but the anger behind it struck everyone in the room forcefully. Unfortunately for Hojo, he was too dense to heed the warning. Instead, he decided to pool his meagre courage and stand up to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome would be better off with me, not a savage like you. Now, move. We're leaving." He attempted to push Sesshomaru out of the way one handed, while dragging Kagome with the other.

However, as Sesshomaru had told everybody at lunch, he did not tolerate people who crossed him. Reaching out, he grasped the human tightly by the throat. Hojo immediately released Kagome and brought his hand to his own throat in a vain attempt to free himself. Sesshomaru lifted the struggling idiot up to his own eye level.

"I warn you this one time. Do not touch what is mine." With that, he hurled the sobbing guy across the room, into, and through, the large window, and out into the night air. Hojo screamed as he fell, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Everybody looked at Sesshomaru's emotionless face for a second in shock. Seeming to sense their worry, he spoke.

"The boy will live. He merely snapped a few bones. Next time, he will know better." With that, the demon turned and left the room, leaving everybody to look at each other in silence.

Inuyasha was the first to speak up. "That stupid bastard had to go and break MY window." Sango looked at him like he was stupid before speaking.

"Jesus, Inuyasha. I think you should stop bitching about your window and get that poor guy to a hospital." Inuyasha looked as if he was about argue, but looking at the murderous look in her eyes, he decided against it. With a shrug, he leapt out of the window, and took off with Hojo thrown heavily over his shoulder.

As soon as he was gone, Sango turned to Kagome. "What was that about? I thought that he was only pretending to be your boyfriend." Kagome, still shocked, shrugged slightly.

"I guess he really commits to a role. But I'm glad. Maybe now that dumb ass will get it through his thick skull that I don't like him." Sango just looked at Kagome in amazement when she said this.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by a loud noise. Looking around, Kagome and Sango burst out laughing at the sight of Miroku, hanging out of the window. Apparently, he had leaning against the broken window frame and it had collapsed under his weight, nearly causing him to fall to the ground, two stories down.

After Sango, Rin, and Kagome hoisted the stupid guy back into the room, they realized that the tension had been broken. They all settled down on the bed , and a separate chair in Miroku's case, and started to watch some movie that was on television.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Inuyasha leapt back through the window. He started to talk and was immediately pelted with pillows and told that if he didn't shut up, he would be quickly and severely injured. He took the threat seriously and silently plopped himself into a chair and settled into to watch the movie.

When Kagome finally came to her senses, the movie had been over for four hours and some other crap was on. She looked around at her sleeping friends for a moment, before commencing a search for a clock. Unfortunately, Inuyasha seemed to be afraid of the things because there wasn't a single one in the room.

Sighing heavily, Kagome dragged herself off of the bed and out of the room. Tiredly, she started searching around the second floor for a clock of some kind, checking every room as she went. All of the doors were open anyways.

However, at the end of the hallway, one door was shut. After trying the doorknob, Kagome deduced that it wasn't locked. After a moment's hesitation, she quietly opened the door and entered the room.

In the darkness, she was unable to see what the room contained. However, she was soon made aware of what was there.

"Why would you be coming into my room in the middle of the night?" Although the voice was cold, it still made Kagome blush from the obvious hidden meaning in the seemingly obvious question.

"Why are you still here? I thought you had your own house." The question was blurted out by Kagome in an attempt to break the silence that had been growing. She could almost see Sesshomaru smirking slightly, even though she still couldn't see a thing.

"I decided to stay the night. Why are you still here?" He didn't let on that he already knew that she had fallen asleep watching some movie.

"I fell asleep." The simple answer seemed to satisfy the demon becuse he didn't say anything else for a few minutes. In the darkness, Kagome squinted her eyes, attempting to see anything, but she couldn't. Sesshomaru seemed to sense her efforts and spoke suddenly.

"It is useless to try to see. Only I can see in this room. It is a spell, quite useful at keeping prying eyes out of my business. Even in the middle of the day, it is pitch black in here." Kagome nodded, figuring the demon would be able to see her gesture.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know what time it is, would you?" When nothing was said for a few moments, Kagome turned to leave, but his cold voice stopped her.

"It is two in the morning." Kagome gasped at this, immediately worried that her mother would be pissed at her for being out so late without calling or anything. Sesshomaru sensed her worry and smirked again.

"Do not fear, Kagome. I took the liberty of calling your house and informing your mother that you would be staying the night at Inuyasha's house. She said that it was fine with her." At this, Kagome let out a sigh of relief, causing the demon to smirk once more.

"Thanks, Sess. Well, I guess I see you in the morning." She suddenly stopped, eyes widening, realizing that she had called him something other that his full name. She started to apologize, but was silenced by a low chuckle.

"It is fine, Kagome. Since you have decided to be my friend, it is only fair that you should have a nickname for me. Sess is fine." Kagome sighed in relief and bid Sesshomaru goodnight before returning to Inuyasha's room to sleep.

In his room, Sesshomaru's impassive face appeared deep in thought. He was silent for a moment, then suddenly spoke.

"If you wish to be my friend, I will be yours in return. I hope you realize what you are in for. The friendship of a Taiyoukai is not taken lightly. Things will change in your life, human. Will you be prepared?"

* * *

Remember to review this chapter.

Thank You!


	4. Questions Arise

**Don't Get Close**

**Questions Arise**

Kagome was shaken awake a few hours later. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and rolled off of the bed. She shot an angry look at the person who had woke her up. It was Sango. She just chuckled at Kagome's discomfort.

"What time is it?" Sango shrugged again. At that moment, a sudden voice alerted Kagome to the fact that the two girls were not alone in the room.

"It is 8:00 am." Kagome whirled around, immediately recognizing the cold voice. She spotted Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. Then, he spoke again.

"Inuyasha and Miroku are downstairs, eating." The way he said the word eating made Kagome laugh. He made it sound as though they were being pigs. Without further words, he turned and left. Kagome and Sango followed after him, heading downstairs.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Kagome understood why Sesshomaru had sounded disgusted when he told them that Inuyasha and Miroku were eating. The two had piled up heaps of food in front of themselves and were attempting to cram as much of it in their mouths as possible.

Shaking her head, Kagome watched as Miroku finally choked and raised his hands in surrender. Inuyasha smirked and started to taunt his fallen opponent. Sesshomaru chose that moment to intervene.

"I believe that everybody should return to their own homes soon, unless they wish to attend school without changing clothing." Kagome paused and looked down at herself. She was wearing tight black jeans and a black t-shirt. Although they weren't dirty, she had slept in them.

However, as she was about to ask for a ride home, Inuyasha suddenly piped up. "Screw school. I say we skip and do something else." His suggestion was greeted by an approving look from Miroku. Kagome and Sango, on the other hand, were more reluctant.

After thinking about it for a minute, Kagome decided to do it. "Well, what are we going to do?" Inuyasha looked to be deep in thought for a minute before responding.

"Uh, we could go hang out at the mall for the day. There's this new X-box game I want." Kagome nodded her head in agreement, amused by Inuyasha's obssession with video games.

After agreeing with this, Kagome left the room and went to a bathroom. She splashed water in her face to wake her up properly and then combed out the tangles in her hair. After finishing up in the bathroom, she returned to the kitchen.

Miroku and Sesshomaru were the only two still in the room. Inuyasha had gone to find his car keys and Sango had gone to wash up as well.

Sitting down at the table, Kagome waited silently for everybody to get back. After a few minutes, they all returned. As she got up, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was still there.

"Aren't you going to school?" He shook his head.  
"I have decided to buy a few items. Since you are all going to the mall, I will accompany you." Kagome nodded in understanding. Then, she realized that everybody else had already leftto go to their cars so she turned and quickly followed them. Sesshomaru calmly trailed behind her.

When they got to the yard, there was some confusion as to who would be riding with who. It was quickly decided that Sango and Miroku would ride with Inuyasha. However, as soon as Inuyasha offered to drive Kagome as well, she quickly declined.

"No thanks. I remember how you drive. I think I'm safer with Sesshomaru." At this, Inuyasha snorted.

"I drive much better than that asshole." Kagome merely shrugged. With that settled, she turned and opened the passenger side door of Sesshomaru's car as he got in the driver's seat. He waited until Inuyasha had torn out of the driveway before following.

As they drove along in silence, following the silver gleam of Inuyasha's car, Sesshomaru suddenly spoke.

"I've come to a conclusion about you." Kagome looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to expand on his statement. After a moment, he did.

"You are nosy and you keep trying to talk to me without encouragement. However, you have attempted to befriend me, which no one else has ever done. You try to be nice to me. You physically injure my half breed brother. You are not unattractive or stupid. In my opinion your good traits outnumber your bad traits." Kagome, shocked at his bluntness, said nothing, and after a moment, he finished up his little speech.

"All things considered, I have decided to take you up on your offer. I will be your friend." After this, he fell silent again, and let Kagome think about what he had said. Just as she was about to respond to this, he spoke again.

"I have to warn you. There are some times when you may see a side of me that will scare you. I try to stay in control, but everybody has a breaking point." Kagome nodded, understanding the warning. She had seen demons lose control before and it was terrifying. Taking in to consideration Sesshomaru's greater than average power, it would probably scare the shit out of her of he ever lost it. Suddenly, she realized that he was talking again and she cut him off.

"Well, now that you have agreed to be friends with me, I have one condition for you. You have to stop being so cold. I cantell that you've been emotionless to long to start being friendly with everybody, but at least make an effort with me." Sesshomaru appeared to consider her condition for a few moments before nodding. This brought a smile to Kagome's face.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Kagome looked around in confusion until she realized that they had reached their destination. She opened the door and got out, greeted by the sight of her three friends climbing out of Inuyasha's car.

Her and Sesshomaru walked over to them and when they were all out of the car, the five of them walked into the mall. As soon as they were inside, Inuyasha took off towards his favourite game store. Sighing, Miroku followed after him, dragging Sango along with him. Sesshomaru and Kagome trailed behind him.

After about two hours of looking at games, Inuyasha finally decided to quit and get something to eat. Unfortunately, as soon as everybody was finished, he dragged them off to all of the other game stores to look through them. This took another four hours. By this time, it was nearly 3:00 pm.

They all decided to go back to their houses, Inuyasha loaded down with bags of video games. Once again, Kagome rode with Sesshomaru. Silence lasted throughout the entire drive. When the car pulled into Kagome's driveway, she quickly said goodbye and exited the car. However, as she went to walk away, she heard the sond of a window being lowered.

Looking back, Kagome was greeted by the sight of Sesshomaru reaching to give her something through the open window. Reaching out, she took the item and looked down at it. Her breath caught in her throat.

It was a small, silver crescent moon dangling from a beautiful silver chain. She looked at Sesshomaru questioningly, and he merely stared back at her. Then, he spoke.

"Always keep it on. Through it, I will know if you are ever in danger. Friends must protect their friends." With that, he pulled out of the driveway and sped off. Kagome stared down the road for a moment, then smiled. Without any hesitation, she put on the necklace and went into her house.

The rest of the night day passed quickly. After eating supper, Kagome watched television for a couple of hours, then crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kagome was awakened by the sound of her alarm clock going off. Groaning in annoyance, she reached out and turned it off. Reluctantly, she dragged herself from her comfortable bed and went through her usual morning activities.

After showering, she quickly got dressed in a dark blue skirt and a black t-shirt and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. After eating some toast, she quickly said goodbye to her mother and her brother, then left the house to go to school.

As she walked along, Kagome pondered the difference in her life between today and two days ago, when she had walked to school, bored of her life. She smirked slightly, pleased that at least now, she had somebody new to liven up her monotonous existence.

As she thought about everything, Kagome unconsciously fingered the crescent moon dangling from her neck. It felt warm to the touch. However, before she could investigate it further, a shout forced her to turn her attention to her surroundings.

Turning, she saw Kouga hurrying down the sidewalk towards her. She smiled when she saw her friend, even though she silently dreaded the wolf's inevitable questions of whether or not she would be his girlfriend yet.

This time, however, before Kouga even made it all the way to her, he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Then, he looked at Kagome and his smile faded. Slowly moving closer, he eyed her as if she was about to sprout a second head. Mystified by her friend's behavior, Kagome quickly asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Kouga?" He didn't respond. Instead, he continued looking at her strangely. As he looked, his gaze zeroed in on her necklace. Reaching out, the wolf attempted to touch the crescent moon.

However, as soon as his fingers closed around it, there was a flash of red light and he was thrown backwards. Kagome's immediately rushed to his side, worry and confusion evident on her face.

Kouga slowly pulled himself to his feet. Looking around, he glared threateningly at the people who were staring at him. They all quickly resumed their previous activities. With that accomplished, Kouga turned to Kagome, just in time to catch her question.

"What happened?" Kouga said nothing for a minute; he just stared at the necklace. Then, suddenly, he spoke.

"The demonic aura coming off of that thing is enormous. Where did you get it?" Kagome answered immediately.

"Why does it matter?" She was confused as to why the necklace would react so violently to being touched. It had been fine when she had touched it.

"When a demon extends his protection over a person, he generally gives them an item that will call to him if said person is in danger. But this thing is going beyond that. It is actually using it's owner's demonic aura to protect. For such a small trinket to possess such a powerful aura, it must come from an extremely powerful demon. Where did you get it from?" This time, Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru." At this, Kouga's expression became confused.

"You mean Sesshomaru, as in the next Lord? Since when does he come to our school?" Kagome shot him a questioning look before responding.

"Since Monday. I would have thought that you would have heard about everything by now." Kouga shrugged.

"I went home before school even started on Monday, and I skipped yesterday. But what happened with Sesshomaru." Kagome immediately realized that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Kouga about Sesshomaru kissing her. Knowing the wolf, he would attempt to attack Sesshomaru, and Kagome really didn't want to see Kouga get his ass kicked.

"Well, before first period, I got into a little bit of an argument with Shuran and when he got a little violet..." Kouga cut her off there.

"Did he hurt you? I kick his ugly ass for that." But Kagome shook her head and spoke again.

"There's no need for that. Sesshomaru happened to see this happening and intervened before anything happened. He threw Shuran headfirst into some lockers. Then, at lunch, Shuran's friends, the Thunder Brothers, tried to get some revenge. He warned them off but the attacked him. He ended up stabbing his claws through Hiten's stomach. It was kind of gross, but they deserved all they got." Kouga nodded in agreement. Then, he asked another question.

"Why did he give you this?" Kagome thought for a second before answering.

"Well, I offered to be his friend. He was reluctant, but eventually he agreed. He gave me that and said that through it, he would know if I was in danger. Why does it matter anyway?" Kouga shook his head.

"It will do more than just tell him if you are in danger. Look at it. A crescent moon. Any item would have sufficed. A rock, a pencil, anything. However, he choseto give you a crescent moon. It is his symbol. When you are wearing this, if any demon touches you without your permission, he is legally allowed to be killed on the spot by the giver of the item. This necklace officially makes you untouchable by any demon who is afraid of Sesshomaru. Judging by some stories I've heard about him, he's no weakling like Inuyasha."

Kagome was surprised by this, but it made sense. When a friendless demon finally gets a friend, he would naturally place the strongest protection possible on said friend. Kagome's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Koua started talking again.

"Be careful, Kagome. I can feel his power through the necklace. It is the most power I've ever felt in one place, and something tells me that what I'm sensing now is nothing compared to what it could be. Being exposed to so much demonic energy for a long time might have some effects on you. Be careful." With that, Kouga turned and went back, leaving Kagome to ponder these new developments.

As she resumed her walk to school, Kagome thought about what Kouga had told her. Eventually, she reached the conclusion that it was a good thing. Basically, she was now under the best protection possible. Nobody could ever hurt her without pissing off a powerful demon. The only worry she had was about Kouga's parting words.

Would being exposed to a high amount of demonic energy have any adverse effect on her? At that moment, however, she looked up saw that she had arrived at school. With a shrug, she decided to ask Sesshomaru about the demonic aura thing next time she saw him.

Little did she know that her questions would be answered a lot sooner and more violently than she could have imagined.

* * *

Review. 


	5. Bound

**Don't Get Close**

**Bound**

As she walked onto the school grounds, Kagome immediately started looking for her friends. At first, she couldn't see anybody, but finally she managed to pick out Sango's face somewhere ahead of her.

Moving forward, she was nearly to her friends when her way was suddenly blocked. A large demon stood in front of her, silently staring. After attempting to dodge around him to no avail, she sighed and asked him, politely, to move. Instead of doing so, he started speaking.

"Why does a human such as you possess an item with such a demonic aura? Humans should not have such objects." Although the words were uttered in a voice that didn't express any obvious aggression, Kagome still shuddered slightly.

Before she could respond, the demon suddenly reached out as though to grab the necklace. However, as with Kouga, there was a flash of red light, and the demon was thrown backwards. Snarling loudly, and being watched by a now silent crowd, he stalked back to Kagome and grinned.

"Well, if I can't take the necklace off of you, I'll simply kill you and take your entire body." With these words, the demon leapt forward, claws slashing. Kagome dodged sideways at the last moment, and merely got a gash in her arm.

As she got to her feet, Kagome heard Sango and Inuyasha both yelling at the crowd to let them through. However, before they could, the demon attacked again. Kagome dodged to the side once again, this time causing the demon to miss her entirely, but also falling to the ground.

When the demon saw this, he chuckled and went to attack for the final time. Kagome heard thsi and started getting to her feet. However, as she did this, she felt something brush past her, and she was suddenly standing behind a large, loudly growling, silver haired figure.

The demon who had been attacking Kagome stopped suddenly, surprised at the sudden arrival of Sesshomaru. Before he could even do anything, the demon had his throat ripped out by Sesshomaru's claws. As everybody looked on, Sesshomaru turned from his enemy's carcass and moved towards Kagome.

When she saw his face, her eyes widened. His eyes glowed crimson. As she watched, the slowly faded back to the regular golden colour. As soon as his eyes became normal again, he started speaking.

"Are you okay?" Kagome nodded mutely, still shocked at the sudden arrival of Sesshomaru, and the quick, ruthless death of her attacker.

At her assurance that she was fine, Sesshomaru turned to the rest of the crowd. He spoke in his normal icy tone, but everybody felt his rage.

"I assumed that giving her the necklace would be enough to discourage people from attacking her. Apparently, I was mistaken. There shall be no more such mistakes." With this said, he turned to Kagome.

Reaching out, he grasped her arm and pulled it towards him. Holding it out before him, exposing the wrist, he quietly whispered, "This will hurt." With that, he leaned forward and sank his fangs into her wrist.

Kagome, slightly confused by his words, immediately screamed as crippling pain seemed to radiate from her wrist, throughout her entire body. As soon as Sesshomaru withdrew his fangs and stepped back, the pain disappeared, leaving nothing but a dull ache on her wrist. Kagome stared at her wrist for a moment, before realizing that Sesshomaru was talking to the crowd again, all of whom were staring at Sesshomaru like he was insane.

"She has now been bonded to me. Any who touch her without her consent will die." With that said, he turned and walked off, closely followed by Kagome. The crowd parted for them, drawing back as though they were afraid.

Kagome followed him in silence until they were far enough away from the students to not be overheard. Then, she started speaking.

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru turned and regarded her silently for a moment before answering.

"I have bonded you to me. I will be able to feel your pain, your fear, your anger and such. Through this bond, I can protect you more efficiently than through the necklace." He stopped speaking and Kagome assumed that it was her cue to ask anymore questions.

"Why was everybody looking at you like were you insane?" Although he didn't show it, Sesshomaru really didn't want to answer that question. However, he couldn't lie to her.

"That type of bond has almost never been given to a human. It is normally only exchanged by demons and is lifelong." Kagome was surprised by this. She wasn't sure that she wanted that.

"You mean that it will last for as long as I live?" When he shook his head, Kagome nearly sighed in relief. As much as she wanted to be friends with the demon, she wasn't really sure if she wanted to be bound to him for life. However, her relief vanished with his next words.

"It will last as long as I live." Kagome's heart nearly stopped at this. She was silent for a moment before responding.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a moment. Then, when he did speak, Kagome wished that he hadn't.

"You now share my lifespan. Since I will not die of old age, you are now virtually immortal. You will not get old. Also, you will notice that you will get stronger, faster, and you may develop improved senses. Unfortunately, a demon with as much power as I has never been bonded to a human. I do not know if this will have an effect on you." Kagome simply stared at him in shock.

It wasn't everyday that you got viciously attacked, then ended up bonded to a powerful demon and given near immortality.

With all that being said, Sesshomaru seemed content to remain silent. Kagome just stood there, letting all this new information sink in. Although she was slightly pissed off that Sesshomaru had done this without her permission, she was also curious about what exactly would happen to her.

As she was thinking, Sesshomaru noticed the conflicting emotions that were crossing her face. In an attempt to alleviate some of her apprehension and fear, he spoke.

"Although I do wish that I had spoke of this to you earlier, I do not regret my actions. You are the first being who has attempted to be my friend. As a human, you would have aged and died, but now you will live on. It may sound selfish, but this makes me feel happy, knowing that you will always be here." After saying this, Sesshomaru turned and left, giving Kagome some alone time to think about everything.

As Kagome stood there, in the parking lot, contemplating all that had occured, she suddenly became aware that someone was approaching her. Looking up, she was greeted by the sight of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha slowly coming towards her, looking slightyl apprehensive.

When Kagome smiled at them, they all visibly relaxed and came to stand in front of her. For a moment, no one spoke. The uncomfortable silence stretched on until Sango finally decided to speak up.  
"What exactly happened back there, Kagome? What did Sesshomaru do?" Kagome was silent for a moment. Looking at her friends, she saw the curious looks in their eyes and decided to answer them.

"What did you guys see?" Inuyasha was the one who answered this one.

"We heard you fighting with that big demon, and we tried to get to you. Sesshomaru got there first, as we were still fighting through the crowd. Then, we heard you scream, but by the time we got through, you had already left. Nobody would tell us what happened." Kagome nodded, then stuck out her wrist, exposing the fang marks to Inuyasha. His eyes widened and he stepped back.

Sango noticed his reaction and took a look at the mark. "What is that?" Kagome did not feel like explaining, so she waited silently and eventually, Inuyasha spoke up.

"It is a time of bond normally only given to other demons. It links the two together. Through it, they can share strength,and they feel each others emotions. Also, the weaker of the the two will be given a lifespan equal to that of the stronger. That means that Kagome is now immortal, because Sesshomaru will not age." Sango and Miroku both gasped at this. However, Inuyasha wasn't done yet.

"This particular bond has only been given to a human like three times, and all three were bonded to rather weak demons. In this case, bonded to a demon like my asshole of a brother, there's no way of telling what could happen to you. I'd be willing to bet a lot of money that you're going to start changing in a very short time." Kagome looked at him, silently wondering if maybe the hanyou was overreacting slightly. At that moment, Sango spoke up.

"That stupid bastard. I'll kick his ass. What the hell gives himthe right to go around biting people, bonding them to himself." However, her tirade was interrupted by Kagome.

"It's okay, Sango. I understand why he did it. Just think about it. Here he is, this powerful, scary demon lord. Most demons would be too afraid to get close to him. That leaves humans, but they will age and die and he will remain young. He was afraid of getting close to something, and then losing it. This way, he sees a way to make a friend who doesn't fear him, and yet will not die and leave him alone. In his mind, this was the only option." Sango nodded at this, but she still looked pissed.

However, further conversation was halted by the sound of the bell ringing. The four friends reluctantly turned and made their way into the school and off to first period. As she made her way to her computer class, Kagome was dreading the looks she would get from her classmates. However, this turned out to be a pointless fear.

As soon as she entered the class, everybody saw who it was and quickly looked away. Kagome was surprised, but when she looked at the back of the class and saw the look on Sesshomaru's face, she quickly realized that he must have told them to mind their own business.

Looking at him with a grateful expression, she quickly took a seat and the class started. In what seemed like no time, the bell had rung again, and Kagome was making her way towards math, with Sesshomaru right behind her.

Upon entering this class, Kagome was greeted the same as her last class. People took one look and that was it. No prolonged staring or weird expressions. Kagome figured that everybody was afraid of what Sesshomaru would do if they treated her weird.

After getting through math, Kagome and Sango made their way to the cafeteria, where they met up with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Rin. They chatted about their morning for a bit, ignoring the loud noises that were a usual occurence in the cafeteria. However, when the cafeteria fell uncharacteristically quiet, they all looked up, just in time to see Sesshomaru enter the room.

Standing up, Kagome waved him over to the table they were all sitting at. Slowly, he walked over and silently pulled up a chair and sat down. As the cafeteria resumed it's normal volume, all of Kagome's friends looked at Sesshomaru uncomfortably. Finally, Miroku broke the silence.

"So, Sesshomaru, what class do you have next?" Sesshomaru didn't respond and eventually, Miroku looked away, thinking that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I have gym next." Miroku looked at him and nodded. Then, he thought for a moment and spoke again.

"But the only gym next period is tenth grade gym. Aren't you in the twelfth grade?" He was greeted with a nod.  
"I neglected to take gym at my previous school. I found it to be a waste of my time. However, you need one gym credit to graduate, and the only one with an opening was tenth grade gym." This was met by a groan from Inuyasha. Everyone looked at him and he glared back.

"Why did you have to be in my class, you bastard?" Sesshomaru smirked slightly at this.

"It wasn't by choice, half breed. I have no more desire to be near you than you have to be near me." Sensing the anger building in Inuyasha, Kagome decided to intervene before he did something stupid and Sesshomaru kicked his ass.

"Me and Sango are in that class to, Sess." At this, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gasped. Kagome turned to him with an annoyed expression on his face, wondering what his problem was now.

"I've never seen anyone call him by anything but his full name and not get injured in some way. Excluding myself." Kagome shrugged at this and was about to answer, but she was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"I have given her permission to call me that. My name is rather long." The simple explanation was greeted by silence. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru rose to his feet and turned to Kagome.

"I will see you in gym." Without even a goodbye to anyone else, he turned and left. As soon as he was gone, Inuyasha spoke up.

"What an asshole." At his words, Kagome felt anger suddenly flare up within her.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. You're an asshole." At her sudden shout, all of her friends looked at her in shock. Shaking her head slightly, Kagome glared at Inuyasha, waiting for him to say something. Instead, he merely shook his own head and ignored her.

After it was silent for a few moments, Inuyasha suddenly grinned and laughed. "At least next period will be entertaining." When he was greeted by questioning looks, he elaborated.

"Kouga's in gym. As soon as he notices the mark on you, he's gonna be pissed. He's gonna see it as someone trying to take 'his woman' away from him. And we all know how stupid he is. He'll probably try to attack Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes widened at this. She hadn't even thought about that. It was one thing for Sesshomaru to throw Hojo through a window, but Kouga was actually a friend, and she was sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who attacked him.

As she was thinking about this, the bell suddenly rang. As she, Sango, and Inuyasha made their way to gym, Kagome silently worried about what Sesshomaru would do to Kouga. She really didn't want him to kill Kouga.

However, if Kagome had known what would occur in the next hour, she wouldn't have worried so much about what Sesshomaru would do to Kouga. Instead, she would've been worried about what she was about to do to Kouga.

* * *

Review. 


	6. Changes

**Don't Get Close**

**Changes**

After walking down the hall towards the gym, Kagome and Sango quickly entered the Women's locker room to change into their gym clothes. In a short amount of time, they had changed and made their way out of the locker room and into the gym.

Right inside the door, Kagome and Sango met up with Inuyasha and Miroku, who had just exited the Men's locker room. Sesshomaru hadn't arrived yet. Together, the four friend's walked over to the storage room and got out some basketballs to toss around.

At that moment, Kouga entered the gym. As soon as he spotted Kagome, he walked over to her. Kagome watched him approach with growing apprehension. As soon as he got close, he started speaking.

"How's it going, Kagome?" From his question, Kagome figured that the wolf hadn't heard about that morning's events yet. She was relieved. However, just as she was about to answer, she realized that Kouga was staring at her exposed wrist.

Slowly, he moved closer, until he was standing right in front of her. When he realized exactly what he was staring at, his eyes widened in anger. Snarling, he looked up at Kagome.

"What the hell is this?" Kagome took an involuntary step back. Kouga was looking like he was about to attack her. However, before she could answer the question, a cold voice interrupted the quiet.

"Step away from her, wolf, if you value your life." Whirling around, Kouga was greeted by the sight of Sesshomaru, calmly staring at him. When, he recognized the markings on Sesshomaru's face, Kouga paused momentarily. Kagome hoped that he would know enough to not do anything stupid.

However, those hopes were dashed in the next second. In a burst of speed, Kouga moved to stand beside Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Then, he spoke. "I don't know why you put your mark on Kagome, but she is my woman, and I won't let you steal her from me."

At this, Kagome started to feel anger towards the stubborn wolf. "How many times have I told you, Kouga? I'm not your woman!" Kouga, however, ignored her, choosing to keep his attention focussed on the demon lord in front of him.

"If you come near my woman again, I'll kill you." This statement caused Sesshomaru to smirk. Kouga saw this and took it for a sign that Sesshomaru was about to attack. However, this thought was completely wrong. As if he was reading Kouga's mind, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Do not fear me, wolf. I believe that you may have another problem." Confused by his words, Kouga looked around, as though looking for a closer enemy. He saw nothing, and assumed that Sesshomaru was simply trying to distract him.

However, what he didn't realize was that the girl he still held was changing even as he held her. Sesshomaru had noticed as soon as Kouga had spoken the second time. Kagome's eyes had widened, and then they had started flashing from their normal blue colour, to a bright red.

Apparently, Kouga's remark about her being his woman had sent her over the edge, because as Sesshomaru watched with interest, Kagome's fingernails suddenly elongated to become claws. Her rounded ears suddenly grew to become pointed, and two fangs suddenly sprouted from her gums.

Kouga, meanwhile, remained oblivious to the changing girl he still had his arm around. He continued to taunt Sesshomaru, hoping to goad him into attacking first. Behind him, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were watching cautiously, waiting for the fighting to break out. Being behind Kouga and Kagome, they were also oblivious to Kagome's changes.

As Sesshomaru continued to watch, Kagome's cheeks were suddenly adorned with a set of stripes, exactly like Sesshomaru's. Once the stripes appeared, Sesshomaru judged her to be done trnasforming. His suspicions were confirmed seconds later when she suddenly turned in Kouga's grasp and wrapped her clawed hand around his forearm, digging her claws into him.

Gasping in shock at the sudden pain, Kouga turned and was greeted by the sight of Kagome, now a demon. He gazed at her in shock as her eyes faded from red back to the normal blue. He assumed that this meant that she was claming down.

Sesshomaru, however, could still feel that immense anger radiating off of her. As he looked on Kagome effortlessly hurled the shocked wolf halfway across the gym by his arm. When Kouga got to his feet, Kagome yelled at the wolf.

"I told you countless times. I am not and never will be your woman. I've always thought of you as a friend, but now, you're really starting to piss me off." With that said, Kagome suddenly disappeared, reappearing beside Kouga in seconds. Reaching out, she once again grabbed the shocked wolf and threw him towards the wall, which he crashed into with a satisfying thud.

Quite shaken, Kouga got to his feet and continued to look in shock at Kagome. Everybody in the gym looked on in surprise at Kagome's sudden outburst. Her friends were shocked, all except for Sesshomaru. He took the opportunity to study exactly what effect his bond was having on Kagome. She had already exhibited immense strength and speed. He wondered what else she might have picked up from him.

At that moment, Sesshomaru's attention was dran back to the fight in front of him. Kouga had chosen that moment to say the stupidest thing he possibly could. "I don't know what's happened to you, Kagome, but don't worry. I help you figure it all out, and then you can be my woman."

At this, Kagome once again sped at the wolf, halting directly in front of him. Then, she snarled in his face. "I'm not your woman!" With that, brought her clawed hand up above her head. As everyone looked on, her hand suddenly glowed green and acid began to drip from her claws. Without a moment's hesitation, she brought her hand down in a vicious slash that caught Kouga on the chest and ripped his upper body to shreds. The poison dripping from her claws quickly ate away at his remaining flesh, quickly consuming the fatally wounded wolf.

Once Kouga's bloody remain's hit the floor, Kagome gave a sudden sob and collapsed. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all rushed towards her but the were beaten to their goal. Almost as soon as she hit the floor, Sesshomaru was there, looking down at her.

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. That's when he spoke. "It was not your fault. The wolf should have listened. You warned him. He should have kept his mouth shut." Although Kagome was still horrified that she had lost control and killed Kouga, she realized that Sesshomaru was right. If Kouga had kept his mouth shut, she wouldn't have killed him.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a clawed hand suddenly appear in front of her face. Reaching up, she grasped it and Sesshomaru lifted her to her feet. When he pulled her up, Kagome caught a glimpse of her arms. Looking at down at them, she noticed that she now had stripes, the same as Sesshomaru, that wound all the way up her arm.

By that time, the rest of Kagome's friends had came over, and they were now standing around her, looking at her in shock. Noticing their stares, and the looks on the faces of the other students in the class, Kagome decided that it would be best if they all left.

Beckoning, she turned and led her friends out of the gym. As they passed the teacher, who had just arrived, he tried to stop them. However, a loud growl from Sesshomaru had the small monkey demon backing down quickly.

After a brief stop at the locker rooms for Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku to change back into their regular clothing, the five quickly made their way outside and towards a picnic table that was located near the parking lot. Once there, they sat down and waited for Kagome to say something. Before she could, however, Inuyasha spoke.

"Well, I guess we now know what effect Sesshomaru's bond has on you." Miroku and Sango nodded at this. They were still slightly shocked that their friend was now a demon. In the following silence, Kagome took the opportunity to explain her actions.

"Stupid Kouga. He pissed me off so much that I lost control. It must have been my anger that triggered my body to change." Sesshomaru nodded his head at this. He had assumed the same thing.

Standing up, Kagome looked down at herself. As far as she could tell, nothing major had changed. The only differences that she could see were the claws, and the stripes on her arms. Reaching up to her mouth and ears, she could feel her fangs, and her pointed ears. Kagome assumed that she also had the stripes on her cheeks, like Sesshomaru.

As her friends watched her look herself over, Kagome came to the decision that this was a good thing. Now, she would live forever, and she would do so in a much stronger body. She could now move faster, hear and see better, and was much stronger. Not only that, but she possessed new abilities that would no doubt come in handy some day.

After a few more minutes of checking herself out, Kagome decided that she should probably go home for the rest of the day. She felt that it would be best to reveal this to her mother as soon as possible.

With that decided, she informed her friends that she was going home and turned to leave. As she was walking through the parking lot, she realized that Sesshomaru was following her. Turning, she waited for him to catch up. When he did, he spoke.

"I will give you a ride. We must speak." With that, he continued on, towards his car. Kagome followed him silently, wondering what he had to say. After both got into the car, Sesshomaru started the engine and quickly exited the parking lot.

For a minute, there was nothing but silence. Then, he spoke. "It is my belief that you have inherited all of my powers. If you would like, I could teach you to use them." Kagome nodded. She figured that the best person to teach her of her powers would be the one who gave them to her.

"What, exactly, can you do?" All she knew about Sesshomaru was that he was an extremely powerful demon who possessed poison claws. She had no idea what else he could do.

"I can summon an energy whip, as well as a cloud that acts as a transportation device. Also, I can change into my true demonic form, that of a large dog. It is my belief that you will be able to do the same." Kagome nodded, slightly shocked that she would be able to transform into a dog.

By this time, Sesshomaru was just pulling into Kagome's driveway. As she exited the car, Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru did the same. Looking at him in confusion, she inquired as to what he was doing. He replied calmly.

"I assume your mother will not be pleased about new appearance. Perhaps if I explain, she will be less irritable." Kagome, surprised that he would even care, merely nodded and led him into the house. Looking at the time, she figured that her mother would be home very soon.

Once inside, Kagome indicated for Sesshomaru to wait in the livingroom. He nodded and entered the room, leaving her to silently worry about what her mother would do when she

found out that Kagome was now a demon.

At that moment, Sesshomaru suddenly reappeared beside her. When she looked up at him, he merely pointed looked at the door. "Your mother has arrived." Just as he spoke, the door swung open, revealing Kagome's mother.

As the woman entered the house, she paused at the sight of her daughter and Sesshomaru standing there. As she took her time studying him, she failed to notice the changes that her daughter had undergone.

Soon, however, her attention turned to her daughter, and then she realized that something was different. Looking closer, she took in the fangs and the claws and the stripes. For a second, she remained silent, but then the silence was broken.

"What happened?" The question, although asked in a calm voice, clearly conveyed the shock and curiosity of Kagome's new appearance.

With a sigh, Kagome quickly explained to her mother what had occurred. Throughout it all, the older woman remained silent, occasionally glancing at Sesshomaru as if she expected him to deny it all. Sesshomaru, however, remained silent.

Finally, after Kagome was done with her explanation, her mother spoke again. "What exactly does this all mean?" Kagome pondered this question for a minute, searching for a suitable answer. However, Sesshomaru beat her to the punch.

"Nothing will change. Your daughter is merely stronger now and she will live longer. She will remain the same person you have raised. The only difference that may occur is she may start becoming more like me." Both women looked at him in surprise. He clarified his meaning.  
"She will be calmer and have greater control over her emotions, but if she does become angry, she will likely kill the source of the annoyance." Both females nodded in understanding, both thinking silently. Finally, and cautiously, Kagome's mother turned to her and asked an important question.

"Is it safe for you to stay here. I mean, I know how much Souta can anger you. What would happen if he made you lose control and you killed him." Kagome was silent. She had been asking herself the same question. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she hurt or killed one of her family members.

However, once again, Sesshomaru provided a solution. "Do not worry about that. Through the mark, I will be able to feel her emotions. If they get out of hand, I will be here quickly. I can handle out of control demons." He didn't elaborate on what he meant, and nobody asked.

After that, all three just stood there silently. Kagome's mother was still shocked that her daughter was now a demon, and Kagome was still shocked that her mother had taken the news so well.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru suddenly turned to Kagome and spoke. "I believe we should be on our way. It is imperative that you learn to control your powers quickly. When you gain full control over them, you will not have to worry so much about accidently killing anyone important to you." Kagome nodded in understanding.

After a lengthy goodbye hug from her mother, Kagome turned and followed Sesshomaru out the door, towards his car. As she got in the passenger seat, all she could think about was how Sesshomaru would train her powers and if it was going to hurt.

* * *

Review. 


	7. An Old Acquaintance

**Don't Get Close**

**An Old Acquaintance**

After driving in silence for about twenty minutes, Sesshomaru suddenly spoke. "Tomorrow, at school, attempt to keep yourself under complete control. We have no way of knowing how much of my power you now possess,and if you are even a have even a quarter of the power I wield, it would spell certain death for everybody around you."

Kagome nodded in understanding, but his words annoyed her slightly. Without stopping to think, she called him on the issue. "You know, everybody says you're so powerful, and you certainly don't deny it, but you've never really exhibited much power." He didn't even glance at her before responding.

"You'll soon see. The only way to test your true power is for you to be truly endangered." He let his words hang out in the air, open for interpretation. Kagome immediately knew that her upcoming training wouldn't be easy.

Sighing in resignation, she leaned back in her seat and remained silent for the rest of the ride. Luckily, it didn't take long. After another five minutes, Sesshomaru turned the car off of the road, onto a long driveway.

As Kagome looked out the window, the passed a large front lawn, littered with large trees. At the end of the driveway was a mansion, easily as large as Inuyasha's house. As she was taking in the sight of the house, Sesshomaru stopped the car in front of a large garage and quickly got out, closely followed by Kagome.

As she followed him to the front door, Kagome looked up at the mansion. It was immensely tall, with many windows. Caught up in her studying, she only realized that Sesshomaru had halted when she ran into his back.

After a mumbled apology, to which there was no reply, Kagome resumed following Sesshomaru through the front door and into the house. The door opened up into a large room, with many doors branching off on both sides, and a large staircase on the wall opposite to the door.

Sesshomaru continued on, straight up the stairs, with Kagome following closely behind him. At the top of the stairs was a hallway, with more doors leading off into more rooms. All the doors were closed, preventing Kagome from seeing what was in each room.

Finally, after a lengthy walk, Sesshomaru came to a stop in front of a closed door. Motioning with his arm, he indicated that she should enter the room. After a moment of slight hesitation, she slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room, followed closely Sesshomaru.

Upon entering the room, the first thing Kagome noticed was a large closet full of clothes. When she turned to Sesshomaru with a questioning look in her eyes, he was silent for a minute, before responding with a simple explanation.

"For your training, you might find some of these clothes more suitable. When I first had this house built, my father insisted that I get someone plan out each room decor. Unfortunately, the person I hired was under the impression that I had a girlfriend, and he designed a room specifically for female clothing. You might as well use it." With that said, he fell silent again, allowing Kagome time to look around the room. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"We will begin your training in two hours. First, you must eat. The process of testing your power for the first will be immensely draining for you, and you will need to have a lot of energy. I will return for you in thirty minutes." With that, he turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome was left staring at all of the different clothes that were just sitting there, as if waiting to be tried on by her. Smiling happily to herself, she went about looking for suitable attire with a passion.

After trying on more than a few outfits, she finally settled on some black nylon-like material pants that allowed for a lot of movement, and black t-shirt that fit her perfectly. With that settled, she turned and started walking towards the door, intending to go and find Sesshomaru.

However, before she even made it halfway across the room, the door was suddenly opened from the outside, and Sesshomaru calmly strolled into the room. His eyes appraised Kagome's new clothing and after a minute, he nodded in approval.

"Follow me. You can eat before we begin." Turning, he exited the room once again, and Kagome followed him silently. He led her down the stairs, back into the main room. Turning to the left, he led her over to the left side of the room and through a set of double doors that housed the largest kitchen Kagome had ever seen

Once they were both in the kitchen, Sesshomaru pointed to a large table that had a large metal bowl sitting on it. Curious as to what she would be eating, she cautiously peered into the bowl. After seeing it's contents, her eues widened and she drew back to look at Sesshomaru incredulously.

"That's raw meat. It still has blood in it." He merely nodded. Seeing her horrified expression, he smirked slightly. He had been about to warn her as to what she would be eating, but after seeing her amusing reaction, he was glad that he hadn't.

"We Inuyoukai eat raw meat. Although it may seem disgusting to you now, soon your instincts will overwhelm you and you will eat it, regardless of how little you want it." Still quite disgusted at the thought of consuming raw, bloody meat, Kagome sighed heavily. Silently, she resolved herself to eating it, knowing that Sesshomaru was right and she would end up eating it anyways.

Noticing her continued reluctance to touch the meat, Sesshomaru attempted to alleviate her worries. "After your training is complete, you will not need to eat very often. Youkai have a much slower metabolism than humans. We do not need to eat as much. I, for example, have not eaten in nearly three months." At this, Kagome's head shot up and she levelled a disbelieving gaze at the demon.

"What? Aren't you hungry? Maybe you should eat this meat." Sesshomaru smirked again at her weak attempt to avoid eating.

"I do not need to eat very often. I am not hungry. Besides, if I was hungry, I would have my own food to consume. I would not need yours." He pointed this out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, making her feel foolish for her pathetic attempt to pawn off her food on him.

With a grimace, she picked up a spoon and dug into the bowl. When she put the meat in her mouth, she attempted to swallow it quickly, hoping to avoid prolonged contact with her taste buds. However, she could only swallow so much before she gagged.

At that moment, however, she finally tasted the food, and came to the quick realization that it wasn't that bad. In fact, she liked the taste. The only unpleasant part was the feeling of warm blood trickling down her throat. With that resolved, she started eating quickly, wanting to start her training as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru looked on with growing amusement as he watched her try to force the food down, then her expression change as she realized that it wasn't as horrible as she thought. Now, he watched silently as she wolfed down the meat. He knew that she was curious to see exactly what she could do.

Less than a minute later, Kagome sat back and looked up at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to lead her to the training place. He stared back at her silently for a moment, and she began to grow uncomfortable. Just as she was about to ask what he was staring at, he brought his hand up and brushed it along her chin.

At first, she was confused, and pulled away, looking at him in confusion. When he saw her expression, he smirked and held up his hand, revealing the excess blood he had just wiped off of her face.

Kagome immediately blushed, cursing herself for jumping to conclusions. As soon as he had touched her, her head had became filled with inappropriate thoughts about her and him. She only now realized just how good-looking he was up close.

Now, she was really embarrassed, knowing that he had only been wiping leftover blood from her food off of her face. Still blushing, embarrassed even more by his knowing smirk, she quickly got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen, back into the main room.

Sesshomaru left the kitchen as well and walked right by her, indicating for her to follow him. Together, they walked out the door, into the front yard. However, Sesshomaru didn't stop there. Instead, he led Kagome around the side of the house, and towards the backyard.

Once there, Kagome's jaw dropped. The backyard was completely enclosed by trees, and in the middle of the yard was another building, equally as large as Sesshomaru's house.

Walking over to it, Sesshomaru pulled open the huge door and the two demons entered. Kagome looked around with curiosity. Inside was completely empty, except that all four walls were covered with every type of weapon imaginable. Going over to the wall, she studied some swords with interest, eventually reaching out to touch one. However, she was unable to touch the sword. About an inch away from it, her hand just came to a dead stop.

Sesshomaru smirked once again and started to explain. "There is a barrier on the walls. It serves twp purposes. It protects them from thieves, and it protects them damage I'm training." Kagome nodded in understanding. Then, Sesshomaru spoke again.

"After, I can train you in the use of a weapon, if you want. However, for now, I will just teach you to use you natural abilities." Once again, Kagome nodded her understanding. Sesshomaru stared at her silently for another moment before turning and walking towards the middle of the room.

"Judging by your elimination of the wolf, Kouga, you obviously already know how to summon your poison to your claws." Kagome nodded at this and held up her clawed hand. After a few seconds concentration, her hand glowed green and an acidic substance started dripping from her claws. Sesshomaru nodded his approval.

"Another available weapon is a whip. It is an extension of your demonic aura that you can call on to slice through most things. It will grow longer or shorter depending on what your are using it for. You can direct it through two fingers, from either hand. To call it forth, hold your index and middle finger together and focus your aura. Force it out of your fingers. Try now."

Holding out her hand in front of her, Kagome pressed her two fingers together and focussed. After a moment, she could feel her own demon aura pulsing inside of her entire body. Focussing her mind, she started to force a piece of it through her arm, into her hand, and out of her fingers. To her immense delight, her fingers started to glow, and a thin, blue whip materialised in front of her.

Withdrawing it back into her body, Kagome tried again, and was delighted once again when it reappeared in mere seconds this time. Smiling widely, she looked up to see Sesshomaru's reaction to her success. His unreadable mask kept his thoughts hidden from her, but Kagome instinctively knew that he was actually surprised.

At first, she wondered how she knew that, but after a moment, she remembered the bond they shared. He had said that they would be able to feel each other's emotions. Suddenly, he spoke, disturbing her from her train of thought.

"I'm surprised. It normally takes demons weeks of training to be able to fully utilize their abilities, yet you have already mastered two in virtually no time." He fell silent again, apparently pondering her. After a minute of silence, he spoke again.

"Another ability you can call on is a cloud of demonic energy. Once summoned, you can carry yourself and anybody with you through the air. The amount of weight that can be carried varies on the power of the demon. To summon this, you gather your aura around your feet until it solidifies. Then, you can force it to carry you in which ever direction you desire."

Concentrating once again, Kagome gathered her demonic aura around her and did as Sesshomaru directed. After a few moments, Kagome looked down, only to see her feet completely surrounded by a light blue cloud-like thing. Concentrating again, she commanded it to rise, and it did, carrying her upwards, towards the roof. After havering a few feet off of the ground for a few moments, she commanded it to go back down, and it disappeared as soon as she contected the ground.

Once again, she could feel surprise from Sesshomaru. This caused her to smile widely. For some reason, it pleased her greatly to be so puzzling to the powerful demon. Her thoughts were disturbed once again by Sesshomaru speaking.

"Another ability you can call upon is a sphere of transportation. This is normally only used when you are too injured to do anything else. All you have to do is picture a place in your head and concentrate on going there. You will be encased in a glowing sphere, which will fly you to your intended destination. This works well if your injured, because it requires very little effort and it is quick. However, you can use it whenever you wish. Try it."

Closing her eyes, Kagome pictured the front yard of Sesshomaru's house and concentrated hard on going there. At first, she couldn't feel if it was working or not, so she opened to her. To her amazement, all she could see was a bright blue light. An instant later, the light disappeared, leaving her standing in the front yard, right beside Sesshomaru's car.

Smiling in triumph, she concentrated on returning to the dojo, and an instant later, she was once again standing beside Sesshomaru. He looked down at her for a moment, before backing away and speaking again.

"The final, and most physically draining ability is creating and sustaining a barrier. To do this, focus your demonic aura around you. It will repel physical and spiritual attack. A powerful demon or miko could break through it, but it depends on the power of the creator of the barrier. The hard part is actually keeping the barrier up. You must not be distracted or else you will drop the barrier. Only a handful of demons can keep a barrier up at all times. It takes immense concentration and power to live a normal life and keep up a barrier at the same time. I know of only three demons who can do it."

Kagome looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to reveal who could do it. He was silent for a moment before answering her unspoken question.

"I can do it, my father can do it, and another demon, Naraku." He fell silent again after that, prompting Kagome to ask her own questions.

"Who is Naraku? I've never heard of him before." Sesshomaru remained silent. Looking at him closely, Kagome could tell he was pondering something. Finally, however, he spoke.

"Naraku is a powerful demon. We have encountered each other in the past. He's not evil, but he desires power above all else. He had run afoul of some powerful demons from America and he came to me for assistance. Together, we destroyed his enemies, but he remains a hunted creature. Every once in a while, he comes to me, asking for help in remaining hidden. He continues to grow in power, and eventually, he will overcome his enemies. Then, he will claim lordship over them. On that day, he has sworn an alliance with me."

Kagome spoke up at that point. "Why would he form an alliance with you?" Sesshomaru smirked at that.

"Think about it. The two most powerful demons alive, forming an official alliance. There would be none to stand against us. He wishes for nothing less than complete control over all. He knows that regardless of our past, I would not allow him to take over my lands. If we form an alliance, he will rule his lands, and still have some influence over the rest. I have agreed to this. Now, we help each other if we have any problems, and he waits for the day to rise up and take what he believes to be rightfully his."

Kagome listened to this story with amazement. From what she could tell, this Naraku character seemed to be powerhungry and quite ruthless. However, she figured that when you were as powerful as Sesshomaru, you tended to attract people who want power.

She was disturbed once again when Sesshomaru started to speak. "Unless I am much mistaken, Naraku will turn up again very soon. For the last two years, around the same time each year, the Americans who are after him seem to suddenly get very close to getting him. At that time, he shows up at my house, and we deal with his pursuers. It is usually around this time of year." Suddenly, Sesshomaru's head shot up.

"Right you are, Sesshomaru. And once again, they have almost caught me. However, I believe that this year, it will end. We will destroy them once and for all."

Turning around, Kagome was greeted by the sight of a demon, tall, with long black hair and red eyes, framed by the doorway. From his odd greeting, Kagome deduced this new arrival to be the power-hungry Naraku.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye at Sesshomaru, Kagome was startled to seesmile on his normally blank face. Then, he spoke.

"When will they be here?"

"Next week. I have left an obvious trail to this city. They will find me, and we will kill them all. Then, we will go to America and I will conquer what is rightfully mine."

Looking back and forth from the smiling face of Sesshomaru, to the look of longing and bloodthirstiness on Naraku's face, Kagome shuddered involuntarily. Silently, she wondered exactly what kind of demons she was getting involved with.

* * *

In this story, Naraku isn't evil, he just wants power and will do whatever it takes to get it. Also, although Sesshomaru had no friends, Naraku was about the closest anybody ever came. 

Review.


	8. Compromising Situation

**Don't Get Close**

**Compromising Situation**

After a few moments of silence, Kagome finally got fed up and cleared herthroat loudly. Sesshomaru turned to look at her briefly before introducing her to Naraku.

"Naraku, this is Kagome. She has only recently become a demon and I have been training her in the use of her powers." Naraku responded with a simple nod.

"I know. I have been watching for a couple of days. I have been here in this city for over a week. I was merely waiting for the proper moment to reveal my presence. Frankly, I was shocked when you marked her. Your previous interactions with humans were not exactly successful. Remember that chinese diplomat who visited your father?"

At this, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, just in time to notice the slight grin on his face. Intrigued, she decided to speak up. "What happened?" Naraku immediately launched into the story.

"Two years ago, while I was in town, a delegation of chinese diplomats came to speak to his father. Since they happened to be here to discuss a rather delicate matter, it was left up to Sesshomaru to stay with them. His father believed that he was smart enough to avoid offending the visitors. Unfortunately, one of the delegates had an overwhelming fear of demons. Everytime he saw Sesshomaru, he would scream. Eventually, it annoyed him so much that he lashed out and killed the screamer. At this, the rest of the chinese attempted to attack him. He slaughtered them all. Twelve men, dead in seconds."

Naraku paused to see the effect of his words. Kagome was gazing at him with her mouth slightly open. Naraku smirked slightly before continuing. "What made matters worse was the whole event happened to take place at noon in a very popular restaurant. Quite a few very important political figures were present at the time. It caused quite an uproar here and in China. They were pretty pissed off at Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru chose this moment to interject himself into the conversation.

"They challenged me to a death match. Their strongest demon warrior against me in a battle to the death, no weapons. I agreed to their stipulations and fought their champion. He was pathetic. I ripped him apart in seconds, then melted his body into a steaming pile of flesh and bone. Ever since then, the chinese do whatever we tell them to do."

At the conclusion of the story, Kagome's mouth was still hanging open. Inside, she was thinking about what she had just been told. Apparently, her new friend killed over minor annoyances, slaughtered groups of people in an instant, and enjoyed battles to the death. This was a lot for her to handle, so she remained silent, contemplating this knowledge.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Naraku had began to converse about other matters. "What will you do until the americans arrive?" Naraku shrugged slightly before answering.  
"I will attend your school. It's been awhile since I have been around other demons and humans. I doubt that anyone will object to me being there. All it takes is a flare of power shown to the right person, and you can get whatever you want. Also, after leading a life as exciting as mine, it will be relaxing to experience the boring existence that is highschool" Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"School may not be as boring as you think. Due to Kagome's recent transformation, she has become slightly excitable. Unforunately, I am unable to properly gauge her exact level of power. It is possible that tomorrow at school, some ignorant asshole could piss her off and she could end up slaughtering everyone. We'll have to keep an eye on her." Naraku shot a brief glance at Kagome, who was still deep in thought, before responding with a nod.

With all that settled, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and spoke. "Kagome. It is time for rest. Tomorrow will probably be quite strenuous for you." Turning, he motioned for her to follow him and they exited the building, heading back to the house. Naraku followed behind them.

Once inside the house, Sesshomaru lead Kagome to a large room. Going inside, he gestured to the bed. "Sleep. I will wake you tomorrow for school." With that, he left the room, presumably to show Naraku to a room. This left Kagome all alone to think about the impossible changes her life had undergone in the last few days as she laid down and attempted to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had lead Naraku to another room and told him that they would leave for school at 8:30 am. With that accomplished, Sesshomaru went back outside and back into the training area.

Approaching a wall, he reached out and grasped a hold of a sword. Withdrawing it from it's resting place, he lifted it and walked into the center of the room. With no further hesitation, he began a series of complicated exercises with the sword, slashing effortlessly through the air.

As he trained, he contemplated his actions over the past few days. Never had he envisioned that he would end up bonding himself to a human girl and having her turn into a powerful demon. And now, with Naraku's problems about to come to a head, he had to deal with Kagome and Naraku's pursuers at the same time.

With a barely noticeable sigh, Sesshomaru resigned himself to dealing with his problems as they presented themselves, and hoping that he did not become overwhelmed by them. After a few more minutes, he halted his movements and returned the sword to it's proper place on the wall.

Moments later, he had re-entered his house and quickly made his way up to his own bedroom. After a few unsuccessful attempts to fall asleep, he resigned himself to staying awake and simply sat on his bed, staring straight ahead, trying to think about nothing.

After what felt like weeks to Sesshomaru, a soft beeping informed him that it was now 7:00 am. Quickly rising, he showered and dressed, before going to wake up Kagome. He knew that Naraku would already be up.

Without bothering to knock, Sesshomaru opened the door to Kagome's room and stepped in. With his superior hearing, he had been able to tell from the hall that she was fast asleep. Looking down on her sleeping form, his mind quickly ran over amusing ways to wake her up.

Finally, he settled on his first idea. Reaching out, he ran a sharp claw all the way up her arm. Near the top, he pressed a little harder, drawing the tiniest amount of blood. The reaction was instantaneous, and hilarious.

Her demonic instincts told Kagome to retreat from danger before her waking mind could identify it. So she immediately jumped to her feet. She still wasn't fully awake, so her first instinct was to leap backwards, putting the bed between her and her unidentified assailant.

Unforunately for Kagome, she didn't realize that her feet were completely tangled up in the bedsheets. When she threw herself backwards, her feet remained trpped in the bed, causing her to fall head first over the side of the bed. From the sounds of frustration she was emitting, Sesshomaru deduced that she was stuck in the sheets, hanging half off of the bed.

Sesshomaru quickly walked around the bed to look down at her. "Do you need some assistance." Her response was immediate.

"I'll kill you, asshole. I'll rip your damned face off." Sesshomaru caught himself before he could chuckle. A flurry of swearing greeted his ears, then silence.

"Well, are you going to help me out here or not?" He was silent for a minute, as though pondering the question.

"I do not know. If I cut you down, will you attempt to injure me?" Now it was her turn to fall silent for a moment. Finally, she responded.

"Of course not." Something in her tone of voice suggested to Sesshomaru that she wasn't being completely honest. However, he figured that it would be best if she was freed now, rather than later. With that decided, he effortlessly slashed through the sheets that were wrapped around Kagome's ankles. With a loud thump, the rest of her body hit the floor.

Smirking slightly, Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed her hand, quickly lifting her to her feet. She stood before him silently, just looking at him with a blank face. After a moment, he assumed her temper had calmed so he started to turn away.

However, a loud growl caused him to turn back to the female infront of him. He had about one second to prepare himself before he small body caught him square in the chest, knocking him backwards onto the bed.

Sesshomaru found himself in a very akward position. Kagome was straddling his chest, with both hands grasping for his throat. He had managed to grab her wrists, and was now holding her arms still so that she couldn't choke him.

Looking up at her face, he noticed that her eyes were completely red. Upon seeing this, he immediately resolved himself to not purposefully pissing her off again. Seeing that she wasn't calming down, he tried speaking to her.

"Kagome, calm down. It was just a joke. There's no reason to lose control. Calm down." After a moment, he noticed the red was fading from her eyes. After another minute, she had returned to normal. She now looked down on him with a mixture of anger and remorse in her eyes.

However, before she could speak, they both heard the sound of a dark laugh at the door. Both turned their heads to be greeted by the sight of an amused Naraku. As they watched, the laughing demon, slowly backed out of the room. Then, he spoke.

"Well, next time, I'll knock first. Wouldn't want to catch you two in any compromising positions." With his words, both realized what appeared to be happening. Sesshomaru was lying on a bed, with Kagome straddling him, and breathing rather heavily in her anger.

With a gasp of realization, a heavily blushing Kagome immediately threw herself off of Sesshomaru. He almost chuckled at her discomfort, but managed to restrain himself. He really didn't want to have to deal with her rage twice in the same morning.

After a moment of silence, Kagome suddenly spoke. "Why the hell did you wake me up like that?" Although the question was asked in a calm voice, Sesshomaru could tell that she was definitely still angry.

"I wanted to see how you would react. I did not expect you to lose control so easily. Next time, I'll simply shake you awake." Kagome nodded, but remained silent. She was obviously still pissed off about her rude awakening and subsequent embarrassing situation.

Without further words, Sesshomaru beckoned to her and left the room. After a moment's hesitation, she followed him, albeit reluctantly. Sesshomaru led her to a large bathroom. "There is a shower in there, along with necessary bathing materials. When you are ready, meet Naraku and I in the kitchen." Without any further words, he exited the room, leaving Kagome by herself to shower, and secretly attempt to dream up ways to get back at him for his earlier stunt.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had made his way quickly to the kitchen, only to find Naraku searching through his cupboards, presumably searching for food. He watched silently for a moment, before Naraku finally spoke.

"I had no idea you and the female were intimate." His simple statement seemed to have no effect on the blank face of the demon lord, who remained silent. However, just as Naraku was about to speak again, Sesshomaru started to speak.

"We are not intimate. She lost control of her rage and was attempting to injure me. She had only just calmed down when you appeared. You would do well not to mention this ever again, especially not to her. Until I have ascertained how much power she now wields, I believe it wise to refrain from evoking anger in her." Naraku nodded in understanding.

Silence once again dominated the kitchen as Naraku resumed his search for food. After several minutes, he smirked in triumph and held up a box of cornflakes. After helping himself to a bowl, some milk, and some sugar, he settled himself at the table and started to eat. After a moment, he started speaking again.

"In my opinion, you have two options regarding the girl. One, you can let her live her life, and have her possibly end up killing one or more of her friends and family members in a fit of uncontrollable rage. Then there's option two. That's the one where you stay near her for as long as it takes for her to learn some self control. Unfortunately, with that option, that means that we would have to take her with us when we go to fight. which are you going to choose." Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate.

"She will be going with us. I didn't go through the effort of bonding her to myself just to leave and have her kill everybody, possibly injuring herself in the process." Naraku nodded in understanding, but refrained from speaking further on the subject because Kagome had just entered the kitchen.

She immediately noticed that silence had fallen as soon as she entered the room and correctly assumed that they had been conversing about her. However, she decided to let it slide. She found herself rather reluctant to speak to Sesshomaru.

After she had eaten, Sesshomaru started to speak. "Let's go. It is time for school. Are you sufficiently prepared?" Kagome knew the question was addressed to her and felt her nerves flare up. However, she steeled herself and gave a tight-lipped nod as a response.

With that settled, all three demons made their way outside. Naraku immediately formed a glowing bubble around himself and flew off. Sesshomaru led Kagome to his car, and they both got inside.

Minutes later, they were speeding off towards school, and in the ensuing silence, Kagome was able to ponder exactly what would occur at school that day.. Is she had known what would go down, she probably would have stayed at home.

* * *

This might be the last update before September.I might not have access to the internet over the rest of the summer. If there are no updates over the next two months, don't worry. I will be continuing this story as soon as I can get on the internet.

Remember to review.


End file.
